I Guess We Were Just Meant To Be
by TrickstersImp
Summary: Can something that neither of them ever expected to happen produce somethig truly magical. Or does somebody always end up getting hurt?


I guess we were just meant to be…

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jade and Beck kissing and I felt a tear run down my check. Why was I so stupid? Why did life turn on me? As hard as my mind tried to find some way to look happily on this situation there was no way I could. I felt like my world was crumbling down around me, burying me completely in rubble. Wasn't love supposed to be a magical concept; it was supposed to lift you up with joy, wasn't it? Well this love hadn't, I guess I was just cursed to fall for the one guy I could never have. And I could never have him, because Jade was my best friend, I couldn't do that to her. She never even considered me having eyes for Beck at all, because she knew I would never do that to her. I was the only one she would let get to know Beck. She scared all the other girls off at first sight, but it didn't matter because he would never noticed measly old Cat Valentine anyway.

I wish she had scared me away. Then I wouldn't feel like my heart had split in two. I let out a gulp and suddenly two heads turned to face me. Last night it had all clicked, why I would blush every time Beck had looked at me, the smile that would slide to my face, and the joy I felt at seeing or even thinking about him. I really wish it hadn't.

I had come in to school today anyway hoping that Jade wouldn't notice, but from the look on Jade's face it was apparent that she could. But it didn't take a genius (which I wasn't) to see there was something wrong with her too. I couldn't stand to stand there with the smile that was threatening to creep up my lips at the thought there could be trouble in paradise, so I ran from the room, not looking back behind me.

But I could hear the cries of "Cat!" from the couple standing there. But they wouldn't follow me, or so my brain was telling me, I thought that Jade would hate me once she figured out why I was upset, and Jade would definitely figure out what was wrong. Jade, unlike me, actually knew what was going on most of the time. Somewhere in my sub-conscious however there was something telling me that at least one of my best friends would care enough to come find me. So I ran to the first place they would look to find me.

I sprinted right from the asphalt café to the Janitor's closet and slumped down against the door, crying my eyes out by now.

My phone beeped with a text from Beck that I wasn't going to check.

But it did remind me of a joke Beck had told me last night, half the female names on his phone were fake. He had made them up to annoy Jade. The look on her face was priceless he told me. His phone literally read Anna, Anna-Bella, Anna-Lea, Amelia, Aria, Ashley, Athena, Amanda, Addison… etc and that was just the start of the As. My tears turned to hysterical laughter as the memory came back to me. It wasn't that funny but to me it seemed like the funniest joke I had ever heard. But a thought hit me, the one thing I had always prouded myself on was the fact that I was unique. Half of those girl's names were fake but there were still at least thirty that were real, probably more, that's why Jade freaked out when she saw a hundred girls names on his phone. I was one of thirty girls who were all hopelessly head over heels for Beck. I was now normal. Everything about me was supposed to scream _unique! _I guess it wasn't necessary anymore.

So I leant back and picked up the scissors that Jade always left in the closet for when she was upset and I began to cut. To cut anything that was a cry of attention, (which, let me face it, was why it was so important to me that I was different), starting with one thing.

I reached up to my head and slowly started to snip of my hair, roughly and unevenly, I really didn't care how I looked anymore. Why did it matter, why should I care? It had all amounted to nothing anyway, I hadn't got more attention, not from Beck, from my parents not from anybody, so I cut until red lay scattered all over the floor, reminding me of red velvet cupcakes, which in turn reminded me of the childhood that I think today I had left behind me.

I could hear voices outside the door though,

"Tori!" I heard Beck yell angrily, that girl had been trying to get him to go out with her for months. See within an instant there was three girls who liked Beck.

"Just because I broke up with Jade, does not mean I'm single." He screamed, him and Jade broke up? My smile slowly lifted back onto my face but sunk again as I thought about how Jade must be hurting, she's probably hurting even more than I was, me with my red hair scattered around me.

"Tori, have you seen Cat?" I heard him say, desperation in his voice. There was no reply from Tori.

"Please Tori, what about Jade?" It seemed every girl in his life was gone, except the one he was trying to get rid of. Gain no reply came from Tori, I guess she didn't really care.

"Jade! Cat! Where are you!" I heard him yell, but his voice slowly got quieter and quieter and I realised he wasn't going to look in the closet after all. He was just going to walk past me. But as I heard his footsteps disappear another approached, and Jade entered, her mascara slightly smudged but not as if she had been crying for ages.

She looked at me, and understood instantly how I was feeling.

"Cat… You can stop feeling guilty now." I lifted up my head, and she sat down next to me, ignoring the state of me and the hair left on the floor.

"We're over, Beck and I. Our relationship was wrong… we hadn't been close in ages. I had no trust for him, I was jealous all the time." I nodded, it was true.

"But it wasn't just me… he had too much trust, when you really care about someone then there is this feeling that you are not worthy of them so you are jealous. It's necessary to keep proving your affection. It's why marriages split, because nothing happens anymore and it's like their just good friends again. Which is what me and beck should be, and it's what me and beck now are, just good friends." My tears slowly stopped falling from my eyes as I realised Jade was happier now away from Beck.

"I feel free again, not to have to scare of every girl, not to try and have to force his romantic affections, or even mine. Cat… I can see it in your eyes, go get him." She told me and I got up and began to run again, all the way through the halls of Hollywood Arts, ignoring those strange looks that I was getting, until I caught the sight of him.

"Cat!" He called in shock, partly because after all that time searching for me I had found him, and partly because of my hair.

But I leapt over to him and kissed him like I had never kissed anyone before. I never wanted to let go.

So I guess everything turned out alright in the end. I was unique again, but it wasn't a cry for attention anymore, it was because I felt like it, which is the best reason to do anything!

And my hair, well think about it, how many girls exactly do you see with short hair in Hollywood Arts? Definitely different…

I kept the colour though, I figure sometimes it's good to keep hold of a little bit of childish naivety.


End file.
